Survivor: Caramoan
'' '' Survivor: Caramoan '' is the twenty-sixth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 20 castaways and was the second season to have a fans versus favourites theme. One tribe (Bikal) had ten fan favourite castaways from previous seasons competing, while the other (Gota) featured ten die hard fans. The Final Three included Bianca, a villainous yet scrappy player. She was almost eliminated in three ties had she not have used three Hidden Immunity Idols from separate ocassions. Spud was a slight underdog, being a slow player to adapt, but later became a fierce threat. Belle was a strategic threat and played an extremely aggressive game. In the end, Bianca's game was appreciated over Spud and Belle's winning in a 6-2-0 vote. Twists/ Changes '''Family Relationships': Despite not being a Blood vs. Water season, two castaways within the game are a pair of step-brothers with a pre-existing relationship. Fans vs. Favorites: The tribes were originally divided based on fans and favorites. The fans tribe, named Gota consisted of 10 of the most die-hard fans and the favorites tribe, named Bikal consisted of 10 of the most liked and popular castaways from the past 25 seasons. Hidden Immunity Idol: The hidden immunity idol was in play this season, meaning they could remove any votes they received. It was eligible until the Final Five. Tribe Switch: On Day 12, the Fans vs. Favorites twist ended and the remaining 16 castaways were split into the Bikal and Gota tribes, with 8 members each. Double Tribal Council: On Day 13, neither tribe won immuntiy and were sent to Tribal Council. The Bikal tribe sent home Terra, while Alyssa was voted out in Gota's Tribal Council. Double Immunity: On the Day 29 immunity challenge, it was announced that the last male and female castaway standing would win immunity and be immune from the first of two tribal councils that occured on that day. The winners ended up being Jefra and Trey. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 5, Bianca played a Hidden Immunity Idol which removed any votes cast against her. Originally, the votes would've been tied between her and Jack but since she used an idol, Jack had the only votes and was sent home. *On Day 11, Bianca played a Hidden Immunity Idol which removed any votes cast against her. Originally, the votes would've tied between her and Oliver but since she used an idol, Oliver had the only votes and was sent home. *On Day 13, Ashton played a Hidden Immunity Idol which removed any votes cast against him. This removed the majority of votes which meant the person with the second highest amount of votes was sent home. This led to Alyssa's elimination. *At the second tribal council of Day 29, Bianca played a Hidden Immunity Idol which removed ay votes cast against her. Originally, the votes would've tied between her and Ashton but since she used an idol, Ashton had the only votes and was voted out. Trivia *This is the first season to include the Fans vs. Favourites twist, firstly occurring for Survivor: Micronesia. In both seasons: **A female won the season, whilst the Runner Up was male and the Third Place was female. **The original tribes were orange and purple, while the merge tribe was green. **The first two eliminated of the season were both male. ***Interestingly enough, one of the two males in either season was a former winner who originally competed on Survivor: The Australian Outback and the other was a first time male of the fans tribe. *This is the first time that a yellow tribe was not used since Survivor: Micronesia, which was interestingly the last Fans vs. Favourites season. *Bianca is the fifth Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. She followed Cecilia, Nick, Joe and Jen. They would later be followed by India. **Finalists who accomplished this include Cody, Crimson, Gail, Adam,Grainne and Courtney N.. Category:Seasons